In the prior art, in order to improve motor efficiency, methods of improving the space factor of windings wound about the teeth of a stator have been used. For example, a method has been used in which the windings are wound simultaneously around all the teeth of the stator. In this method, when the windings are wound around all of the teeth to form coils, a state results in which the winding starting end and the winding finishing end of each winding are protruding from the coil. Thereafter, it is necessary to accurately connect both ends of all the windings. However, when the number of both ends of the windings is large, erroneous connections are likely to occur, and there is the risk that the efficiency of motor manufacture may be lowered.
In order to prevent the incidence of erroneous connections of windings at the time of motor manufacture, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No, 2001-314055 discloses a method of using an insulator having grooves to temporarily support the ends of windings during connection. In this method, protrusions of elastic bodies are installed in the grooves of the insulator, and the windings inserted into the grooves are prevented from coining loose.